


Баю - баюшки - баю (Bayu-bayushki-bayu)

by MoonisthenewKira



Series: Songfics for Beating Writer's Block [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Azrael is Russian, F/M, Stupid family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel comes home from work and hears his wife singing to their infant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баю - баюшки - баю (Bayu-bayushki-bayu)

Gadreel Shurley was a fairly good surgeon at the local hospital, despite his age, and his wife a forensics tech with the police. Azrael was on maternity leave now, however, and their daughter, Akriel, was just about to turn two months. He was unfortunately called in early that morning for an emergency-someone was stabbed near-fatally (and it reminded him of that one time Azrael’s brother was nearly killed by some psycho ex way back when). But now he was back home, it was early afternoon.

**_Баю - баюшки - баю,_**  
_**Не ложися на краю.**_  
 _ **Придет серенький волчок**_  
 _ **И ухватит за бочок.**_  
 _ **Он ухватит за бочок**_  
 _ **И потащит во лесок,**_  
 _ **Под ракитовый кусток.**_

A chill went up Gadreel’s spine as he heard the somewhat haunting tune in his wife’s voice. He was familiar with many of the lullabies she sang to Akriel, but this one was new. Now that he thought about it, many of them did have creepy vibes to them. He smiled as he remembered Azrael sitting him down and basically telling him that she was going to sing traditional Russian lullabies to their child in Russian and no, he couldn’t stop her. Not that he wanted to to begin with.

**_Баю - баюшки - баю,_**  
_**Не ложися на краю.**_  
 _ **Придет серенький волчок**_  
 _ **И ухватит за бочок.**_  
 _ **Он ухватит за бочок**_  
 _ **И потащит во лесок,**_  
 _ **Под ракитовый кусток.**_

He dropped his bag by the couch, going into Akriel’s room. “She not sleeping?” he asked.

            “Bayu-bayushki-bayu, nye lozhisya na krayu…She’s close.” Azrael tilted her head up to receive a kiss from her husband, “Stay? She’s almost asleep.” He nodded and stepped away slightly, listening to her sing.

**_Баю - баюшки - баю,_**  
_**Не ложися на краю.**_  
 _ **Придет серенький волчок**_  
 _ **И ухватит за бочок.**_  
 _ **Он ухватит за бочок**_  
 _ **И потащит во лесок,**_  
 _ **Под ракитовый кусток.**_

            Azrael placed Akriel back in her crib, turning and hugging Gadreel, “Had to dig way into my memory for that one, but I’m glad it did the trick.”

            “What was that one about?”

            She only grinned as she went out to the main room, “Don’t sleep too close to the edge, and the wolf won’t bite you in half.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f8WYvAo-RA  
> It's a real lullaby and really about a wolf biting a child that gets too close to the edge of the bed.


End file.
